A constant velocity joint communicates rotation between two parts. The respective longitudinal axes of the parts can be angled with respect to one another. The constant velocity joint includes an outer joint member and an inner joint member, with the inner joint member being disposed least partially within the outer joint member. A plurality of torque transmitting rollers or balls are positioned substantially between the inner and outer joint members and transmit torque between the joint members through a joint angle. A driver shaft, such as a propeller shaft or a half shaft, can be mounted to one of the joint members, such as the inner joint member. A seal boot can be mounted on the outer joint member at one end and connected to the shaft at the opposite end to seal lubricant within the constant velocity joint and exclude debris from entering the joint. Known seal boots are fixed, such as by clamping to the shaft, to preclude relative axial movement between the shaft and the boot.